Damara Megido
Damara Megido is a canon character from the Action-Adventure comic Homestuck. She first appeared briefly during Meenah's retelling of her session in Act Six, and is predicted to appear at some point in Meenahbound during the Act Six Intermission Three. She is the pre-scratch version of The Handmaid. Little is known about Damara other than her appearance and role in causing the Scratch of her session. As such the handles associated with this Damara and their characterization of her are entirely non-canon, although the character herself does exist in the comic. The roleplayer has stated that when Damara is revealed further in canon, she will alter Damara's personallity as such. Biography (Entirely non-canon) Damara was raised on the Green Moon of Alternia, much like her post-Scratch counter part. She makes references to being raised by Doc Scratch, although never states outright if he raised her or not. At some point it is believed her "Father" died. This is where her story branches off into an Alternate timeline from The Handmaid, as Hussie killed Doc Scratch and prompted The Handmaid's attempted escape, leading her to be enlisted in the service of Lord English much earlier than she would have been if escape was not attempted. Instead, Doc Scratch (?) died of unnatural causes when Damara was nine sweeps old. Their relationship had developed more closely Father-Daughter than The Handmaid and Doc Scratch's had before, leading Damara to act and dress in a civilized manner respectful of her Father's wishes. Her entire life she had been raised with a grim cult-like belief that when the time came, she would serve Lord English for eternity. As such she was never given a name. Damara states that her father believed by giving her a name, he was "entitling her to an existance". On his Death bed, Scratch reportedly declared she was not ready for servitude, or simply saw something else in her future entirely. His last words were a mix of Alternian and Troll Latin, of which only one she understood; "Damara". Now free of her fixed fate, she believed this to be the name assigned to her and took it on as such. After her naming, Damara fled to Beforus and took up residence in a standard mansion-like hive in the same location where Aradia's hive had recided in the post-Scratch Universe. Upon playing Sgrub she initiated the Scratch with her Land's equivalent of the Beat Mesa, eventually causing Meenah to become homicidal as they attempted to reep their reward of a new universe. Personality Damara is stuffy and sarcastic. She tries to keep up a "perfect little child" demeanour but often fails, by means such as a foul mouth or an emotional breakdown. She is much more serious than her (Decendant? Dancestor?) Aradia, and hardly ever uses punctuation to give her a drawn out mature-vibe such as that of Kanaya Maryam. The "perfect little child" act is also tied in to her innocence by loss of childhood. Damara has never experienced many things, such as coloring or playing Troll Hide-and-Seek, because most of her young life was spent learning the ways of her powers from Doc Scratch(?). Much like The Handmaid reacted to his lessons, Damara was no different- although over time her personality subsided from brash to calm and collective. She still occasionally is prone to other violent reactions such as ACTUAL SUICIDE THREATS. Category:AUCanon